Love in the park
by Original Panda99
Summary: Lucy found herself in a park where she had a talk with a guildmate that she didn't quite know. She finds an egg, but what kind of egg? Follow Lucy on her jurney to become stronger and meeting new friends. 3
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm afternoon, everybody were enjoying the sun and small gushes of wind.

Lucys P.O.V.

I heard the city coming to life and birds 'singing'. I slowly open my eyes and blink a couple of times becouse of the sun. Then I felt someone holding me by the waist and I yank of the covers to find a sleeping fire dragon slayer Natsu, and his annoying blue cat Happy. I sigh and gently pry them off of me. We just came back from a really hard mission, so I might as well just let them sleep. I went to the closet and pick out my outfit for the day. I chose the outfit that I wore on the Galuna island but instead the top was red. I walked into the bathroom and took a bath. When I was done I quickly dressed and went into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out eggs, fish, ham, bacon, hot-dogs and took out the ingredients for pancakes. From the experience, I know how much the dragon slayers eat and Natsu is even worse from the others. I started cooking everything and when I was almost finishing with cooking, Natsu and Happy came and sat by the counter. I started to get worried, he hasn't said anything 'till now, and Happy is also really quiet. ''Hey guys, is something wrong?'' I asked them as I put the plates infront of them and took a plate for myself too. Natsu looked at me and shrugged, ''Nothing much, just thinking if Laxus is already in the guild, so I can fight him.'' Ofcourse, why did I even ask… Then Happy asked, ''Hey Luchy? Did you ever talked to Laxus before?'' Now that I think about it I haven't talked to him at all. ''No, why do you ask?'' I answered him. He just looks at me and shruggs. Weird. We finish eating and head to the guild. As we were walking I saw a park that was just so beautifoul. I haven't realised but I stopped and just admire it, I really wanted to go there, it was just pulling me there. I snapped out of my daydreams and looked if Natsu and Happy are still with me. Wait, where are they? I started to panic but then think that they just went to the guild already since we weren't even that far from it. I shrugg and summon Virgo. ''Punishment, Princess?'' She ask in that nonemotional voice. ''No, no punishment. Could you go back to the apartment and bring me my story, I just have a lot of ideas and I really want to explore that park?'' I ask her and look at her with puppy eyes. She just looks at me funny, ''Ofcourse, Princess. Would you like something to drink too? You might get thirsty when you explore the park.'' ''Yes, that would be amazing, thank you so much Virgo.'' I hug her and she dissapears into a cloud of smoke. I start walking towards the park and saw it was even more beautifoul than before. It had amazing pink sakura trees and so much green grass that I couldn't believe it. Then I saw it, the most breathtaking view I have ever seen. It was a sakura tree on a cliff with grass and an ocean. I squealed and started running towards it. When I got there, I sat on the grass and just breathed and enjoyed the quiet time I had. Suddenly there was a loud bang next to me and I quickly jumped and grabed my whip. I looked at the noise and saw Virgo looking at me seriously, ''Hime-sama, did something happened? Why do you have your whip? Are you going to punish me, princess?'' She said, slightly getting excited at the end of her questions. I relaxed and put the whip back on my belt. ''No, you just scared me.'' I said, ignoring her two last questions. I sat back down on the grass and looked at Virgo, ''Did you bring the novel?'' I asked her, full of hope and sparkeling eyes. She just chuckled, ''Ofcourse Hime-sama. I also brought everything else you requested and a blanket so you won't get dirty sitting on the grass.'' She said and put the things down in the shade of the tree. I thanked her and she left back to the spirit world. I grabbed my novel and started writing my story.

Natsus P.O.V.

I walked into the guild to find it half full. I looked around and saw Ice-princess. Hehe… I started sneaking up behind him and when I got behind his back I shouted: ''Hey, Ice-princess!'' in his ear. ''Hahahahahahaha..'' I started laughing bc he screamed like a girl and fell off his chair. Hahaha… I was still laughing when I smelled Laxus. I quickly stood up from the floor and looked around. I didn't see him but I knew he was here. ''Oi, Laxus! Where are you?'' I yelled. ''I'm over here, you flamebrain. What do you want?'' I heard him say and look to the training area exit/enter. ''I want you to fight meee!'' I yelled and head towards him like always. Suddenly I felt electricity run through me. I droped on the floor like a medium roasted meat. Ups.. ''You're an idiot Natsu!'' Laxus said as he walked past me to the bar. I shrugged and went to sit next to Erza, Lisanna and Gray. Happy was talking to Charla and Panther Lily. ''Hey guys!'' I greated and sat down. ''Hey Natsu. How are you?'' Erza greated. ''I'm fine and you?'' I asked her back. ''I'm great. Hey, where's Lucy? I thought you went to her place yesterday to check up on her.'' She asked. I looked around and haven't found Luchyy.. I started to panick, where is she? Did she got lost? Doubtfull. Did she got kiddnaped?... So many questions went through my head. ''Yeah, I did, but I thought she was with you guys or with Levy. Damnit! Where is she?'' I started to panick more. ''Natsu, calm down. I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she just went to clear her head in a park or something like that.'' Lisanna said. I relaxed a bit but not much. ''I'm going to fight Laxus. Huh.. Where is he? I thought he was at the bar?'' I said and started to look around for Laxus. ''Oh, Laxus went on a mission. He and his team won't be back for a couple of days.'' Mira suddenly said and smiled at us. ''Ok, thanks Mira.'' I said and grinned at her. I was still worried about Luce. Maybe if I distract myself, time will fly faster and Luce will be here sooner. Yeah, I'll do that. I stood up and started a fight with Gray. I was really nerveous.

Hi! Just wanted to say that this is my first fanfiction. Please don't be hard on me. If you liked it, please let me know (send me a message or something:)) I'lll be posting more chapters as soon as I'll make more progress into the story.:) Thank you for reading:) Hope you're enjoying it:)


	2. Chapter 2

Lucys P.O.V.

I was so inspired, I wrote a quarter of the book in I don't know, two hours since I've been here. It's just so amazing here. Suddenly I got a very weird feeling that somebody is watching me. I looked up, left and right, nobody was there. Then I looked back and I saw an egg. A big egg with yellow and pink ''paint'' on it. I looked at it weirdly and wondered where it came from. So I took it before me and started to write my book again. It has been a few minutes when I noticed that the egg was shaking. I wonder.. ''Are you cold?'' I asked it and it just shivered/shaked a bit more like it would be confirming. So I took off my coat and placed it on the egg. It stopped shivering and I started to write my story again. Then I got another feeling that somebody was watching me. I looked up and screamed. ''On Mavis grave, what on Earth are you doing here Laxus? You scared me.'' I asked and looked at him in the eyes. ''What? Am I THAT terrifying?'' He asked and sat down next to me. ''No, just wasn't expecting anyone here. So, what ARE you doing here, Laxus?'' I asked him politely. He just stared at me and raised his eyebrow. ''I was waiting for my team to come to the train station but I forgot we're leaving tomorrow morning, so I came here to relax. What about you?'' He asked. I stared at him for a little bit longer but answered him anyway. ''I was walking to the guild with Natsu and Happy, when I saw this beautifoul park and thought that I could write something.'' I answered and shrugged. Then looked to the egg. ''I found that egg behind me when I got a feeling that somebody was watching me. I don't know what it is thoough.'' I said confused. ''That's an a exceeds egg, Blondie.'' Laxus said. ''But I'm more confused as to why did you found it. It was supposed to be a dragon slayer thing, and you aren't.'' He observed/commented. ''Well, i don't know either. But if you want it, I could give it to you, since you ARE a dragon slayer.'' I offered and he just looked at me like I was crazy. ''You're weird. You found it and you keep it.'' He finally said and crossed his arms. I looked at him and found him looking at the ocean. ''Well, if you're sure.'' I said and leaned back to the tree. ''Hey, Blondie?'' I looked at him ''Yeah?'' I answered and he looked at me. ''I'm sorry about Fantasia parade. I was selfish, arrogant, mean bastard. I know what I did was wrong but I thought it would be for the best interest of the guild.'' He said and looked away, but I already saw the look in his eyes that made me pause my words. I smiled ''I already forgave you for that. You don't have to feel sorry for what you have done. It's in the past and what's in the past can't be fixed. I know you regret it to this day but you can't help who you were back then. This is a new you and you know better than to go at your guildmates again.'' I said and smiled my best smile. I looked at him and saw his eyes wide with surprise and his mouth agape. ''Hahahahaha… You should see your face right now. Hahahaha…'' I started laughing. ''Hey! It's not funny!'' He yelled! If you looked really hard, you could see him pouting. I laughed harder 'till I was lying on the ground holding my sides.

I finally started to calm down when all of a sudden, something cracked. I looked at Laxus and hej ust shrugged. I looked towards the egg and saw it cracked. ''Hey, look. The egg is hatching!'' I almost yelled. ''Yeah, I noticed, Blondie.'' He huffed and crossed his arms once again. I rolled my eyes and was so excited to see what the exceed looked like. It was cracking open and I couldn't believe my eyes at first. It was a girl, with yellow fur and pink skirt and bowtie on her tail. She was similar to Panther Lily but that didn't surprised me, what surprised me was the scar on her eyes. She had the SAME scar as Laxus Dreyar. I quickly recovered and smiled at the small exceed. ''Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. It's very nice to meet you, uhmm..'' I said, uncertain about her name. ''Hello Lucy Heartfilia. I'm Miley and it's nice to meet you too.'' She said and smiled. OMG! She is so cute and she has the most amazing voice ever. ''Oh, this is Laxus Dreyar and he's my friend.'' I said and looked at him. I saw his eyes were wide open and mouth agape and he widened it more when I said that he was my friend. ''Laxus, introduce yourself!'' i nugged him in the ribs. He realised what he was doing and quickly introduced himself. ''I'm Laxus Dreyar and it's very nice to meet you Miley.'' He said and shook her tiny paw. ''It's nice to meet you too Laxus. So, I'm guessing you are my parents now?'' She asked and smiled deviously. Ohoh.. She's gonna be a trouble-maker. ''No, she is. I'm just here bc I wanted to relax somewhere other than home.'' Laxus said in his ''idc'' voice. I rolled my eyes and said ''What he said, but if you want him to be your ''father'','' I used the quote sign, he looked at me like I was crazy, ''you can ask him very nicely.'' I said and smiled deviously at him. She seem to guess what I was doing so she slowly approached Laxus and climbed onto his lap. Then I was really surprised. She gave him the best ''puppy'' eyes I saw and her voice wa the one of a child ''Laxusss.. Will you please be my daddyy?'' She asked him.. So cuteeeee.. I thought, I looked at Laxus and saw him deciding if he should agree or kiss the exceed. Pahahahhhahaha… I had to hold my mouth bc of my giggles. Then what I heard made me laugh. ''Yeah, fine. Whatever!'' He gave up into the exceed. ''Pahahahahahahhahahhahaha… I can't hahahahaha… Believe hahahaha.. That hahaha… Laxuss.. hahahaha.. Dreyar hahahahahaha… fell hahahaha.. for the hahahaha… puppy eyes hahahahahahahahahahahahaha..'' I laughed and rolled on the ground. He blushed and zaped me, but I still laughed. ''If you tell anyone, you're gonna be so dead, that not even Natsu could save you.'' He threatened and I nodded with a smile on my face. ''Oh, Miley. You are the best.'' I said and we high-fived. I picked her up and hugged her. She hugged me back and then I put her down. ''So, are you guys wizards?'' She asked us when we were all sitting again. ''Yeah. I'm a Celestial Spirit Wizard.'' I answered, ''And I'm a lightning dragon slayer.'' said Laxus. She looked at us with amazement. ''Do you have any powers?'' I asked her politely. ''Yeah, I have the flying magic, like all exceeds, I can turn into a ''human'' and I can use my ''parents'' magic if they allow it.'' She said and smiled at us. I stared at her wide eyed and then smiled.

''Oh my god, that is so amazing. I can't wait to introduce you to my friends in the guild.'' I said excitedly. ''Oh, you're in a guild? What's it called?'' She asked. Laxus decided he would answer her. ''Yeah, it's called Fairy Tail.''.

I touched Horologiums key and he said it was 4 pm. ''Oh my god. Natsu is probably freaking out.'' I said and started to gather my belongings. ''Who's Natsu?'' Miley asked me, ''He's a fire dragon slayer and he's my best friend. I haven't told him I'm here 'cuz he went to the guild to fast.'' I sighed and called out Virgo. I gave her my stuff and told her to drop them off at my place. ''So, I'm gonna have to go to the guild. I'm guessing you and your team have a mission tomorrow?'' I asked Laxus. He looked at me and nodded. He was really quiet. ''Lucy?'' He asked me. ''Yes, Laxus?'' ''Do you want to go with us? I know it's really out of the sudden but I kinda like your company.'' He asked me and looked away. I don't know why, but my stomach made backflips and I think those were the butterflies. My heart started racing and I blushed. ''Yeah, sure. I'll just gonna have to go tell my team and Mira.'' I said and looked away too. ''Ok, great. Tomorrow at the train station, 7.00.'' He said and looked at Miley. ''You're gonna stay with your 'mum'.'' He said with a bit of a mocking voice on the mum word. ''Ok, daddy.'' Miley said back and hugged him. My mouth was literally wide open. ''Close your mouth, unless you want something in there.'' Laxus said and laughed when I closed my mouth and blushed. ''Anyway. See you tomorrow Laxus. Come on Miley.'' I said and waved to Laxus.

So that's the second chapter. Hope you guys like it and please message me or leave a rewiev. :) Thank youu:)


	3. Chapter 3

Laxuss P.O.V.

What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I just invite her to our mission? Ughhh... Stop feeling like this Laxus. I waved back at Blondie and Miley. I turned around and just looked at the beautiful view. It was breathtaking. _Just like Blondie._ Said that voice in the back of my mind but I pushed it down. I don't deserve her. I must have been here for quite a lot of time because it was getting quite dark. So I stood up and walked home. When I got home, I took off my coat, walked into my room and went to have a shower. After the shower I just put on some black boxers and a pair of sweatpants. I was really tired. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep, thinking about a certain blonde.

Lucys P.O.V.

Me and Miley were talking all the way to the guild. When we were just outside the doors, I heard yelling. I should have at least send Loke to tell them that I was fine. I smiled at Miley and took her in my arms. ''Are you ready to meet your new friends and family?'' I asked her, ''Yeah! Let's goooo!'' She half yelled, and we laughed. I kicked opened the guilds door and walked in. ''Hi guys!'' I yelled and walked in. I wish I hadn't though. Everybody was quiet at first, then the one who broke the silence was team Natsu. ''Luceee/Luchyyy/Lucyyy!'' They yelled and ran towards me and hugged me. ''What's up guys?'' I asked when they let me go. ''We thought that you got kidnapped or something.'' Natsu whailed. ''Oh.. I stopped along the road that we went to the guild, because I saw the most beautiful park. You and Happy already went ahead and I didn't wanted to lose my inspiration, so I just walked in the park. I know, I should have at least send Loke or Virgo, but I forgot. I'm sorry, guys.'' I explained. ''It's ok Lucy, just send someone here next time, we were really worried.'' Erza said sternly. ''Oh, and this is Miley. Mine and Laxuss exceed.'' I said in an a excited voice. ''NANII?'' Everybody yelled and I had to cover my ears, and Miley had to cover hers. ''Why do you have an a exceed with Laxus?'' Mira asked me, with that glint in her eyes, that I knew way toooo closely. ''Becouse, he joined me in the park. And I found the egg before he came, and she hatched right when we were talking. So she asked him if he would be her dad or something like that.'' I explained. ''Hello, I'm Miley. I have flying magic, I can turn into a ''human'' and I can use my ''parents'' magic, if they allow it.'' Miley introduced herself and smiled. The womens went into ''awwww.. so cute''. And the mens said she was adorable. I started to introduce her to everybody. Everything went back to normal. Me and Miley went to sit by Gajeel and Levy. ''So, what did you and Laxus talked about?'' Levy asked me. I blushed, ''Nothing much. He just wanted to apologise and he invited me on his teams mission tomorrow.'' I said and looked at Miley. ''Are you serious?'' Levy asked me and got all excited. ''Yeah.'' I said. ''Wow, Lucy! That's amazing. How are you going to tell your team though?'' She asked me and I looked at her worried expression. ''I don't know, I haven't thought about it yet.'' I smiled awkwardly. ''I say, you just tell them and then convince them if they don't let you.'' Miley answered. ''I agree. It's easy and simple.'' Lily interrupted. ''Hi, I'm Panther Lily, but you can call me Lily if you want.'' He introduced himself to Miley. ''Hi, I'm Miley. It's pleasure to meet you Lily.'' She smiled and I swear I saw him blush a little. ''Awwww... You guys would be so cute togetherr'' I said and fangirled. ''Lucy, calm down. We only just met.'' Miley said and blushed. I turned to Levy, ''So, how are things?'' I asked and wiggled my eyebrows at her. She blushed, ''Things are ok, I guess.'' She said and blushed. ''You're so adorable.. Isn't that right Gaj?'' I ask Gajeel and start to walk away, because if I would be there a bit longer I would be probably dead. ''Bunny girl/Lu-chan!'' They yelled after me. ''You know, you look cute together. Just accept it. You guys, love eachotherrrr!'' I turned and yelled at them. Hahahaha.. I saw them blush and look at eachother. They were talking about something and then what I saw, made me go into full fangirl mode. Gajeel grabed her, put her on his lap and kissed her. ''Miraaaaaa! Look!'' I yelled and pointed at Gajeel and Levy. ''Oh my goddd... Iiiiiiiii! When did that happen?'' She asked me as she was already beside me. ''I think it was because of me. I yelled at them that they look good together, and that they love eachother. Next thing I knew was them talking and Gajeel do that.'' I said and point at them. Then me and Mira looked at eachother and screamed. ''We have our first OTP!'' We yelled and jumped around holding hands. ''Lu-chan/Bunny girl!'' I suddenly heard yelling. I turned and saw them running towards me. ''Aaaaa!'' I yelled and ran around guild. Hoping to god that they wouldn't catch me. Miley and Lily were just talking, completly ignoring the rest of the guild. I suddenly bumped into something or may I say someone.

Hey. Here's a new chapter. Hope you guys like it:)


	4. Chapter 4

I felt myself falling backwards, but before I fell down, somebody cought me and pulled me in their chest. I looked at whoever it was and saw Elfman. ''Thanks Elfman. You're the man!'' I said and quickly started running again. I turned around and saw the complete amazement on Elfmans face. I just laughed and ran away. ''Lu-chan! Stop!'' I heard my best friend say and I looked at her and saw she gave up. But Gajeel was still chasing me. ''No, thanks Lev-chan! See you after the mission! Miley come on!'' I yelled and winked then ran through the guilds door with Miley by my side, back to my apartment. I needed to pack.

Gajeels P.O.V.

'You know, you look cute together. Just accept it. You guys, love eachotherrrr!'' Bunny girl yelled from somewhere in the middle of the guild. I had a slight blush on my face and then when I looked at Shrimp, she had a massive blush on her face. ''Uhm... Gajeel?'' She asked me. ''So, you love me huh?'' I said and smirked at her. ''Yeah, you?'' I only meant to tease her a bit about it but I didn't thought she's gonna say it's true. I looked at her for a while and then I grabbed her, put her on my lap and kissed her. She was shocked but soon melted into the kiss. I broke the kiss off, ''Does that answers your question?'' I asked her and she just nodded with a really red blush. ''Do you want to be my girlfriend?'' I asked her again and she nodded again, blushing harder. I think she even beated Erzas hair colour. I laughed and whispered in her ear. ''Do you want to chace Bunny girl around the guild, because of what she shouted?'' She shivered and nodded again. I put her down and we looked at eachother and then saw Bunny girl with Mira. Oh great. Now I'll have demon woman nagging me about it. ''Lu-chan/Bunny girl!'' Me and Shrimp shouted and started to run after her. She yelled and started running from us. After a few minutes she ran into Elfman and nearly fell on her ass. She's a klutz. Thank god for Elfman for his reflexes. Geehee... Then we chased her some more and Shrimp couldn't run anymore so she shouted at her to stop running. She ran like a bunny. Geehee... I heard her say she's going home so I stopped running and went back to my usual spot with Levy. Unfortunatly for me, the Demon woman came too and started asking us questions.

Erzas P.O.V.

I was sitting with Gray, Lisanna, Natsu, Wendy, Charla, Juvia and Happy at our usual table. We were chatting and then we heard Lucy screaming and we looked around and saw Gajeel and Levy chasing Lucy. I thought it was weird but I knew Gajeel and Lucy were like brother and sister now. Ofcourse Levy was her best friend so she wasn't worried when they chased her. ''Lucy just probably teased them so they're chasing her.'' I said in a matter of factly voice and started eating my strawberry cheesecake again. I love Lucy. She's just like a little sister to me. So losing her would be the end of me. Suddenly my communication lacrima light up and I answered it. ''Hello, Erza speaking. Who is it?'' I asked formally. Then I saw it was Lucy so I smiled warmly. ''Hello Erza. It's me Lucy. Would you gather team Natsu and could you come over to my place? I need to discuss something with you guys.'' Lucy said and quickly added ''I have food.'' And grinned. I grinned back, ''Ofcourse Lucy. We'll be there as soon as we can.'' I said and cut off the conversation. ''Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Charla, Happy. We're going to Lucys. She asked me to bring you guys there so lets go. NOW.'' I said with a menacing voice at the end so nobody would argue with me. ''Aye!'' Everybody said and started running towards Lucys house. I started walking towards Lucys house when Lisanna stopped me. ''Uhm.. Erza? Could I ask you something?'' She asked and I nodded. ''Uhmm.. Can I come with you guys to Lucys house? I need to talk to her about something.'' She said and blushed. I looked at her weirdly. ''Ofcourse you can go. If you need to talk to Lucy, you don't have to ask me you know.'' I said and started walking again with Lisanna beside me. ''Yeah, I know. But this is a team meeting or something, so I didn't want to bother you guys.'' She said and looked down at her feet. I smiled ''No worries. You can just say you want with us, you are family, I'm sure she doesn't mind.'' I said and she smiled. ''Thanks.'' She said and we walked to Lucys in silence.

Lucys P.O.V.

After I talked to Erza about bringing team Natsu, I prepared the food because they will eat most of it anyway. Miley was taking a nap or something. Suddenly I heard my doorbell ring and I went to answer it. I opened the door and my team + Lisanna came barging in. I rolled my eyes and closed the door. ''Hi guys.'' I said and smiled. I looked at them and saw that Happy was ''proposing'' to Charla, Natsu was behind the table already eating, Gray sat in his usual chair, Wendy and Lisanna were on the bed and Erza was on the couch. ''Hello Lucy. What did you wanted to talk to us about it?'' Erza asked me. I breathed in and out and I was really nerveous. For Mavis sake, they are going to try and persuade me not to go. ''Well, when I was at the park, Laxus talked to me, and we chatted for a bit and he asked me to go on a mission with him and his team.'' I said and saw them processing everything I just said. After about 2 minutes or so Erza and Gray were the first to react, ''WHAT?!'' They yelled and looked at me weirdly. ''And I said yes. We're leaving tomorrow morning.'' I quickly added. Then the whole team Natsu + Lisanna went crazy mode and started asking me questions and saying that they will kill him if he hurts me. Gotta love my team right? Ehehe... I calmed them down and we sat by the table and I made some tea then answered their questions. After everything was sorted and promises were made, we hang out alittle bit longer and then they went back to their homes. Well everyone except Lisanna. ''Hey Lucy?'' Lisanna said as I was cleaning up the place. ''Yes Lisanna?'' I answered and I had this feeling that we would need a bit of hot chocolate. So I made it and brought it to my bed where Lisanna sat. ''What's the matter Lisanna?'' I asked and we sipped our hot chocolate. ''Are you and Natsu together?'' She quickly asked me. I looked at her with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open. But I quickly composed myself when I saw that she wasn't kidding. ''No, we aren't together. We have a sibling relationship going on between us. Why do you ask?'' I asked and started to look at her with my matchmaking eyes. I knew it! She loved Natsu! She looked at me and blushed. ''Oh, no! It's not what you think! Uhm.. I have a friend that would be perfect for him. I kind of came here to ask you about you and Natsu and also for an a advice.'' I was disappointed. I really thought they were going to be together. ''So, what kind of an a advice do you need?'' I asked her. She looked at me straight in the eyes and said something that made me go into my matchmaking mode overload.

 _Sorry guys I hadn't updated, but here's the next chapter. I took advices from the review and I also want to thank you for the advices yo gave me. I think the next chapter is going to be kind of put on hold 'cuz I have a lot of stu_ _ **dying**_ _to do for school. But if you enjoying it, please, review or send me a message of what you guys would like to be in it:) Thank youu:))_


	5. Chapter 5

Lisannas .

''So, what kind of an a advice do you need?'' Lucy asked me. I breathed in and out and then looked at her straight in the eyes and just said it. ''I'm in love with Bickslow.'' I said it. I finally said it. Oh My God. I just said it. For a moment she just sat there looking at me with the same expression that she had before. Then she jumped around and screamed. What the heck? I was confused. I thought she'd freak out, get me to stay away from him or something. ''Omg! Another OTP is happening! Aaaaa... Blue haired, blue eyed babies! White haired, green eyed babies!'' She started screaming and at the end of the sentence she passed out. I facepalmed and went to pick her up. At that moment someone knocked on the door. ''Great, that's exactly what I need. Someone to think I knocked her out.'' I said out loud and sighed. I put Lucy on the bed and went to open the door. There was another knock, ''I'm coming!'' I said and opened the door, to see Bickslow standing there. I was shocked but I greeted him non the less. ''Good evening Bickslow. What are you doing here?'' I asked him. He looked at me and gave me a weird look. ''Hi, I was looking for Cosplayer. I need her advice on something.'' He said and I think I saw a small blush but I brushed it off. ''Soo... Where is she?'' He asked me. ''Uhm.. uhmm.. She passed out.'' I said and smiled awkwardly. ''Do you want to come in?'' I asked and step aside. ''Yeah, sure. How do you mean she's passed out? Ohhh... You mean? You and Cosplayer?'' He started assuming things and I blushed but before I had a chance to deny it, something hit his head. Hard. It was a really thick book. I started laughing at Bickslow. I was on the ground now, laughing and almost crying. ''Oh... hahaha... You... hahaha... Should... hahaha.. Have... hahaha... Seen... hahaha... Your... hahahahhaha... Face... hahahha...'' I somehow got those words out of me. Bickslow already got up and was taking care of his bump on the back of his head. ''Me and Lisanna aren't a thing Bick.'' I heard Lucy say. I started to calm down and was sitting on the floor looking at Bickslow who sat down on the couch while Lucy brought him an ice-bag. ''Why did you throw a book at me, Cosplayer? It really hurt!'' He complained and I couldn't help but smile. He is so adorable. ''You were assuming things that weren't true, that book was the closest thing at hand.'' She explained and smiled at him. ''I'll bring you something to drink, I'll be right back.'' She added and left in the kitchen. I smiled and looked back at Bickslow. He was looking at me also and I couldn't help but blush. ''So, what are YOU doing here?'' He asked me and hung his tounge out. ''I was asking Lucy for an a advice about something.'' I answered and soon after that Lucy came with the drinks.

Lucys P.O.V.

Oh my god! I didn't imagine it'll be actually true. Lisanna and Bicks. I have to get them together, maybe with the help of Mira. Yeah. I'll ask her later on. I made some tea and brought them into the living room. Bick sat on the couch, while Lisanna sat on the floor where she laughed previously. ''So, why are you here Bickslow?'' I ask him as I pass him a cup, and then to Lisanna. ''Uhm.. I kind of came here for an a advice.'' He said awkwardly. I sat down next to him. ''Well, what kind of ana advice do you need?'' I asked him. I never seen him so nerveous. But wait. Maybe, just maybe. Oh my god.. That would be so amazing! ''Uhmm...'' He started, but I cut him off. ''It's ok Bick. I think I know what you're talking about, but could we talk on tomorrows mission?'' I asked him. He looked at me, first surprised then he gave me a weird look, ''What do you mean tomorrows mission, Cosplayer?'' He asked me, his tounge hanging out again. Ughh.. I hated that nickname. ''First, my name is Lucy, and second, Laxus invited me on a mission with you guys.'' I explained. ''What?!'' He asked surprised. ''Yeah, it's a long story and we both need some sleep. Sooo... You have to go home now, right?'' I said in my sweet voice, but looking at him seriously. ''Uhmm.. It's kind of an a emergency so, I don't think I'll be going home yet.'' He said and sat firmly on the couch. ''I guess, it's my time to leave.'' Lisanna said and started to get up. ''Oh, no. Lisanna you must stay. I haven't given you my advice yet.'' I said, and looked at her with panic in my eyes. This is not good. They love eachother but nobody wants to admit it. Well Lisanna already did, but not to him. ''Lucy, it's ok, I can talk to you about it after the mission. Don't worry about it.'' She said and walked to the door. ''Lisanna.'' Bick said and we both turned to him. ''Since you're here, I could use an a advice from you too.'' He said and we both looked at eachother and then looked at him. Lisanna came back and sat on the floor once again. ''So, what's your problem Bicks?'' I asked him and I saw him shift uncomfortably. I noticed before that he wasn't acting himself lately.

Bickslows P.O.V.

''Well, I need an a advice about how to ask a girl out? I kind of wanted to do it before, but there wasn't really a good chance to do it.'' I explained. They looked at me surprised. I was looking at Lisanna and I saw a bit of hurt flash through her eyes. Damn, I shouldn't come here tonight. ''Well..'' Lucy started, but then Lisanna cut her off. ''You should just ask her out. Is she a part of our guild?'' She asked me, but I wanted to test her out. ''No, she's a good friend of mine. We known eachother since childhood.'' I lied. My heart clenched when I saw her soul break a little. I noticed the hurt in her eyes. ''Well, maybe you should meet at the park and you could ask her out there. Maybe take her on a dinner or something.'' Lucy suggested. I looked her in the eyes and I saw something that I couldn't place in her eyes. I know I don't deserve Lisanna but I love her so much. ''Thanks. But I lied about that friend. The girl I want to ask out on a date is in our guild and she is sitting in this room.'' I said but I was still looking at Lucy. ''What?'' Lucy screamed and looked at Lisanna and quickly deny about that. ''Hahaha.. Not you, Cosplayer. I'm talking about Lisanna.'' I looked at Lisanna now, she had a few tears in her eyes, and sat infront of her on the floor. ''When I met you, I only had a bit of a crush on you, but with years, I only started to fall more and more for you. Until when we thought you died. I was so hurt, I decided to just push it down and act as if I didn't care at all. But that was eating at me all the god damn time.'' I took her arms in mine and continued. ''When you came back, I was so glad. I was so happy that I cried of happiness when I got out of the guildhall. The only ones that knew of my love to you was my team and I made them swear that they won't tell anybody about it. But now, since everything is finally calming down, I thought to finally confess to you, but I didn't know how, so I came to Lucy because, everyone says she gives the best advices. Just so it happened you were here and I'm so happy, because if you wouldn't be here, I would probably chicken out of confessing but I just wanted you to know that, I love you. I always have, and I always will.'' I paused, ''I know I don't deserve you. I know I did a lot of terrible things, but I changed. I don't intend to hurt my family, nakama or anybody close to me ever again. I know I'm a pervert, but that's just who I am. But I promise, that I'll never make you do anything if you won't want to do it. I want to take this slow, and if you want to, will you be my girlfriend?'' I finish and look her in the eyes. She was shocked, happy... She had so many emotions in her eyes that I just lost myself in her eyes and her emotions. The silence was killing me, and I started to think she would refuse me but then that one word got me so hard, all I could do was open my mouth and stare at her. ''Yes.'' She whispered it. I could barely hear her. ''Yes.'' She repeated louder. That was it, I snapped back to reality and kissed her on the lips. I was the happiest man alive.

Lisannas P.O.V.

''Yes'' I whispered. I couldn't believe it. He loves me too! ''Yes.'' I said louder. His face lit up and he kissed me, on the lips! He's my first kiss. Oh my god. I was the happiest woman alive, until I heard Lucy scream. I quickly pulled away and blushed. ''I.. I.. I love you too Bickslow.'' I said and kissed him again. We pulled away to see Lucy passed out on the bed. ''Oh my god. Lucy? Are you ok?'' I walked over to her and tried to get her back to conciousnes. She finally 'woke up' and she screamed again and started asking us lots of questions. I swear to god, she's just like Mira and her matchmaking. We answered all her questions. If this is how Lucy reacted, I don't want to tell Mira about it. ''Oh my. Look at the time. I think it's best for you guys to go home and get some rest.'' Lucy suddenly said and ushered us to the door. ''Come on Cosplayer, we could do a threesome.'' My boyfriend said and I hit him on the head. ''No, honey. Lucy need sleep for tomorrows mission with you guys. You do realise you are going on a S-class mission Lucy?'' I ask her concerned. ''Yeah, I kind of realised, since Bicks team often do it.'' She answered. ''Ok, goodnight Lucy, good luck tomorrow.'' I say and pull Bickslow out of the door. ''See you tomorrow Cosplayer.'' Bicks shouted. ''Goodnight to you guys too.'' She yelled and shut the doors behind us. ''Well, girlfriend, may I escort you to your place?'' Bickslow said and winked. I hit him lightly on the shoulder. I took his arm and smiled at him, ''You may, boyfriend.'' I answered and he walked me home.

Lucys P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. Another OTP happened today. I'm glad everyone is finding someone to be together. They are such good people. I thought as I walked to bed. I hope everyone gets the happiness they deserve.

*next morning*

I woke up to birds 'singing' and people doing their stuff. It was 5.30 and I finally got up. I didn't have much sleep because I had so many things on my mind. I walked into my closet and picked a black crop top and high waisted shorts. I also grabbed my black underwear and walked into my bathroom. I took a bath and by the time I got out, it was already 6.20. Well, better have some breakfast and then leave. I wonder what the mission is about.

Laxuss P.O.V.

I was sleeping peacefully but then a noise woke me up. I look to the clock to see 6.30 am. For fucks sake, better not be my team or else I'll shock them. I put my pants on and my shirt and go open the doors. ''What?'' I ask annoyed. Ofcourse, who else could it be than Bickslow. ''Wow. Someone's in a bad mood. Good morning.'' He started and walked into my house. I grunted and closed the door. ''What are you doing here Bickslow?'' I ask him and sit on the couch. He sat down beside me and sighed. ''Nothing, I just came to wake you up, because I thought you were going to forget about the mission. You already seemed off to me yesterday so I came to, kind of, check up on you.'' He said and looked at me. I grunted again, ''No, I know about the mission, I just said at 7 becouse I knew that you guys take forever to come there. The train actually leaves at 7.40 am.'' I said and shrugged. ''Well, yeah. And you have nothing else to tell me?'' He 'drilled' again. I looked at him and he seemed more happy than when I saw him yesterday. ''Yeah, Blondie is coming with us. Gramps told me to invite her to this mission because the reword is an a celestial key and jewels. This is a really hard mission so Bickslow, we need to take care of her. You know how much she means to Gramps.'' And me. I added in my head. Wait what? I hardly know her. Whatever. ''Yeah, she told me yesterday. Hehehe.. What do you mean a celestial key?'' He laughed. I looked at him surprised. ''I don't know. Gramps said something about an acient celestial key. I have no idea what he was talking about but I know it's important that it doesn't get in the wrong hands.'' I explain and look at the clock. It was 7.00 already. ''Come on Bickslow. We need to go.'' I say and go get my bag and coat. We walked out and I locked the door behind me and put on my sound pod on and we started towards the train station.

Lucys P.O.V.

Me and Miley were sitting on a bench at the train station and it was already 7.00 and nobody is here yet. Ughh... Where are they? Why are they so late? I thought Laxus said we have to be here at 7.00. Ughh.. Whatever, I'm going to go buy us tickets. I got up but then I remembered I don't know where we're going, so I sat back down and took out a book from my bag. Miley just looked at me weirdly and shrugged. She was reading a book too. Just when I intended to start reading my book, I heard a scream. I quickly looked around to see three guys surrounding a girl around 15/16 years old. I stood up and ran towards them. ''Hey, leave her alone!'' I yelled and glared daggers at them. They all looked at me surprised but then turned towards them, the other girl forgotten. ''And why should we do that?'' The eldest one said. ''Becouse, if you don't, I'll have to kick your sorry ass.'' I said and got into my battle stance. I know everybody thinks I'm weak but I've been training with my spirits. Ever since Aquariouss key broke, I needed a distraction. So I trained and I got a bit better. ''You're gonna kick our ass? I don't think so missy. How about we just take her boys? The other girl is just a whimp. I like this one.'' He started talking to his 'friends'. They're disgusting. I took this chance and pulled my keys out. ''Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus!'' I said and in a cloud of golden dust or smoke, whatever, appeared Taurus. ''Moooooooooooooooo... How may I help you tooodaayy, Miss Lucy? Great body as always!'' He yelled and started fauning over my body. I forgot, he's a pervert too. ''I need you to take out these two.'' I said and pointed at the two younger men that were 'starstruck' in their place. ''Ready Taurus?'' I asked and took my battle stance. ''Mooooo yeah.'' Taurus said and we took of towards them. I went towards the eldest one. I knew Taurus could manage the other two, because they weren't mages. The eldest one, though, was a mage. ''I see you can use teleportation magic.'' I said and smirked as I saw his surprised face. He quickly recovered and smirked too. ''Yeah, so watch yourself Blondie.'' He said and disappeared. I realised where he was going, and quickly dodged. He's not as fast as Mest but he's not slow ether. I pulled out my whip and just when he was about to land I whipped my whip in the direction he was going to land. I cought him and brought him near me where I punched him so hard he was knocked out immideatly. Then I called out Virgo. ''Put him in chains, please. Magic restriction ones.'' I say as I keep an eye on him. She did as I told her and I told her to chain the other two too. ''Thank you Virgo, Taurus.'' I said and with a puff of smoke they disappeared. The girl cam up to me and hugged me. ''Thank you so much. If you hadn't been here, I would be probably raped or something.'' She cries and hugges me tighter. ''It's ok. You're ok.'' I repeat those word to her until she's calm enough. ''Lucy are you alright?'' Miley came screaming. ''I'm fine Miley.'' I told her and pull her into the hug. After a while I let go. ''Where were you heading?'' I ask her. ''To a guild named Fairy Tail. I'm a mage too, but I'm not a skilled one. I was hoping to train there or something.'' She said and smiled. I looked at her more closely and noticed she had long pink hair, a white crop top and some black high waisted shorts. Her eyes were brown and she had a lip pircing. ''Oh yeah? I'm from Fairy Tail too. I'm sure they will open you with open hands. Hmmm.. I have an idea. I can ask one of my spirits to take you there. So I know you got there safely, would you like that?'' I ask her and smile. She smiled, ''Yes, but I what did you mean ask one of your spirits? I met a few celestial mages and they all treated spirits like tools. Are you one of those kind?'' She asked me and started inch away from me. ''Haha.. No, I'm not one of those mages. I despise those kind of mages. I treat my spirits like my family, they're not tools, they're human beings. Even though immortal but human being all the same.'' My heart broke just as I remembered Aquarious. ''And I don't order them around. I just know that some of my spirits are stubburn about not doing what I ask, so I just accepted it and we get along just fine.'' I finished and smiled once again. But once again, my heart ached on the reminder of Aquarious. I didn't told anyone about it. Nobody needs to know. ''Wow. You are amazing.'' She said and then hugged me again. I laughed and hugged her back. I look at the clock and I saw that it was 7.25. Wow, time flies. ''Well, better send you on your way then. Open gate of the goat, Capricorn!'' I said and in a cloud of smoke, Capricorn appeared. ''Yes, Miss Lucy?'' He bowed. ''Hello Capricorn, can I ask for a favour, please?'' I ask him and he nods. ''Would you escort.. uhmm.. Sorry, I forgot to ask you about your name.'' I asked/said. She looked at me and smiled. Oh.. She's so cute. ''I'm Katarina'' I smiled at her and turned back to Capricorn. ''Would you escort Katarina to Fairy Tail? I would but I have a mission.'' I asked him and gave him my puppy eyes. ''Ofcourse, Miss Lucy. Do you need anything else?'' He asked and bowed. ''No, you can return once you know she's a member of the guild. Oh and Katarina? Take care of yourself!'' I said as I walked towards my luggage and Miley, putting my hand in the air as a wave. When did she went back? ''Thank you Lucy-san!'' Katarina said and with that Capricorn and her left to go to the guild. ''Nice going Blondie!'' Someone said. I looked around to see Laxus and his team standing next to one of the pillars. ''Thanks, I really hope she doesn't get into trouble again.'' I said and looked back at the exit. ''I'm sure she's going to be fine. Come on Cosplayer!'' Bickslow said and hung his tounge out.

Sorry that it took that long. I'm just letting you guys know that I won't be posting for a while becouse of work. I'll write the story in my free time but for now, I made this chapter longer. Please review becouse it lets me know that you like the story and I want to include your ideas into my story. :) 'Till next time. Byeeee3


	6. Chapter 6

Evergreens P.O.V.

Where are everyone? I was standing here for 10 minutes and I'm getting bored. Suddenly I heard a scream. I look around and saw a girl surrounded by 3 guys. I was just about to go there and fight them off but another girl came and beat me to it. Wait a minute. That's Lucy! What's she doing here? I thought team Natsu just came back from a mission. Wow, she's really good. Oh shit, that guy almost got her. I watched so intently that I didn't even notice Freed, Bickslow and Laxus standing next to me. ''Ever, relax. Lucy's a talented mage. She can handle it, see?'' Freed suddenly said and put his arm on my shoulder. I jumped and looked at him, ''I am watching. I'm just amazed, I never knew that she can do all that!'' I said and I was so bewildered. She's so amazing, but what is she doing here? ''She's going with us on our mission.'' Laxus said like he just read my mind. ''Really? I always wanted a girl in our team!'' I fauned and jumped. ''Relax Ever! She's not going to be a part of our team, she's just tagging along with us.'' Laxus said annoyed by something. ''What got you in the mood today, Laxus?'' I ask him and turn back toward Lucy, just to see her saying goodbye to Capricorn and the girl.

''Daddy!'' Someone shouted and I looked just in time to see a yellow fur ball flying in Laxus? What? Oh yeah, Lucy said something about Laxus and Lucy being her 'parents'. What's her name again? ''Everyone this is Miley. Miley this is Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow.'' Laxus introduced. ''Hello!'' She said and I couldn't help but walk to her and pinch her cheeks. We said our hellos and then I walked back once I heard Lucy coming. ''Nice going Blondie!'' Laxus said as she was almost at the bench. ''Thank you, I really hope she doesn't get into trouble again.'' She said and looked towards the exit. ''I'm sure she's going to be fine. Come on Cosplayer!'' Bickslow said and we started walked towards the train. ''Wait, what about the tickets? And where are we actually going?'' Lucy said and quickly scooped Miley and her luggage in her arms. ''I already got us tickets, and we're going to Clover city.'' Laxus said and handed us our tickets. ''Thank you Laxus.'' Lucy said and blushed when his hand touched her hand. I noticed he did too, but he turned away quickly. Wow, how could I miss it before. And I always cought him staring at her. Stupid Evergreen. ''You're not stupid Evergreen.'' Lucy suddenly said and I jumped because she was standing right next to me. ''How did.. How.. Can you read minds?'' I questioned her and she just looked at me weirdly. ''No, you just said that you're stupid outloud.'' Oh, did I? Uppppssss.. ''Sorry. I thought I didn't.'' I said and blushed. ''It's ok. I do it to sometimes, when I'm really deep in thought.'' She smiled, I smiled back. ''Oi, hurry up! The train is already here!'' Bickslow shouted and we looked at eachother and started running. We made it and we sat down next to the boys. This is going to be awesome.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Me and Evergreen sat down next to the boys. Laxus sat by the window on one side, next to me, and Bickslow, Freed and Evergreen sat opposite us. I noticed that Laxus was more tensed then before when we were at the train station.

''Uhm, Laxus?'' I asked worriedly. I don't know how I knew it I just did. ''What Blondie?'' He snaped at me. I knew he didn't mean it so I wasn't offended. ''Do you have motion sicknes?'' I asked bluntly. He looked at me so fast I think it made him slightly more sick. ''No.'' He said and I laughed. ''Come here.'' I said and pated my lap. Everyone looked at me weirdly. ''What? Wendy said it was comforting her whenever she sat on my lap or slept on it.'' I explained. They looked at me weirdly still. ''What? Oh.. Wendy gets just a slight motion sicknes so I usually let her sit besides me or on my lap or sleep. Whatever helps her.'' I explained again and looked at Laxus and spoke again. ''So, you want to suffer in silence or do you want to at least not feel as sick than before?'' I asked. He looked at me and without a word laid down on my lap. I smiled when I heard him sigh in relief. ''Thanks Blondie.'' I was getting annoyed with the lack of originality of that nickname. ''You're blonde too, you know!'' I said and huffed in annoyance. The Rajinshu just stared at us in shock but soon relaxed and laughed. ''Oh, hey Freed?'' I remembered something that I wanted to discuss with him but I never got a chance.

Freeds P.O.V.

''Oh, hey Freed?'' Lucy suddenly asked and I looked at her. ''Yes, miss Lucy?'' I answered and looked into her eyes. ''I have this book at home I can't recognise the language, I already showed it to Levy but she doesn't know which language it is so I was hoping you and me could research it when we get back?'' She asked me and I raised my eyebrow at her. ''Sure, may I ask where did you get it?'' I ask her. This was exciting. I really loved books and by the way Lucy told me about it I knew she did too. She looked through the window and said it so quietly that I would overheard it if I didn't pay attention. ''My stepfather gave it to me.'' I was shocked. As far as I knew she didn't have a stepfather. I looked at her and she subconsciously started tracing Laxuss hair. ''Oh, ok. We'll research it when we get back.'' I said and didn't press further.

I should know better than anyone to not push someone if they don't want to do or talk about something. My father always pushed into me, making me use my magic on him. I had enough of him and I told him I'm leaving and that I'll be sending him and mum letters. Suddenly there was a flash of gold and we all stood up and got into our fighting stances, except for Laxus. ''Relax guys. It's only my spirit Virgo.'' Lucy said and we sat down again. So that's why he didn't stood up. He probably smelled her. That must be it.

Lucys P.O.V.

''Punishment Princess?'' Virgo asked and bowed. I sighed. ''No Virgo, no punishment.'' I said and looked at her weirdly. ''What's wrong Virgo?'' I asked her. ''I was wondering if you and your company are hungry? I prepared some lunch if you are.'' She said in her usual monotone voice. Me and Miley really got excited since we screamed a bit and hugged the spirit. ''Oh, yes. Thank you, thank you, thank you!'' We said over and over again, like we never eaten in our life before. Everyone was looking at us weirdly and we just shrugged, ''What? We're hungry, are you hungry too?'' We ask them and they all nodded, including Laxus. I look at Virgo and she already brought the food and gave eachone of the Rajishu a lunch box. I grinned at her when she gave Laxus, Miley and me three lunch boxes, and laughed when he looked at her with admiration. ''Hhahaha... Thanks Virgo, you can go back now.'' I said and started eating. I got chicken nuggets and a salad, a cheeseburger and fries and a chickenburger with fries, Bickslow got a burger with fries, Ever got a chicken salad and fries, Freed got a cheeseburger and fries and Laxus got almost the same as me except for the salad, he got fries, Miley got a chickenburger with fries, chicken nuggets with fries and a strawberry pie with ice cream. My eyes were sparkling. ''Waaaa.. This is soooooo good!'' I commented and just ate like nobody was watching me.

Suddenly I realised that almost everyone was watching me dumbfounded. ''Ehhh... What? Do I have something on my face?'' I asked. ''No, but since when do you have such an appetite, Cosplayer?'' Bickslow asked me. I thought about it and answered it. ''Ever since last week. Don't know why though.'' I said and shrugged. ''Ok...'' Bickslow said and started eating his own food, as well as the others. ''So what's the mission about?'' I asked suddenly and Laxuss eyes darted up to look at me. ''Here.'' He said and gave me a job request. ''Protecting a very rich mens daughter from assassins that somebody hired. The job requires 2 females and 3 men. The reward is jewels and a very special celestial key. Town: Momaku Rose. Time for the job: until the assassins are handed to the council or DEAD?'' I yelled the last word that I read. What on Mavis land? I thought this mission would be like a monster hunting mission. ''Yeah. That last part is weird. But we're mainly going because of the reward. And Gramps wanted that you tagged along.'' Laxus explained. ''Oh... WAIT? How does the client knows that it's a very special key?'' I asked. I hope it's not him. ''Don't know. You'll find out eventually.'' Laxus said and finished the last of his food. After 5 minutes, the intercone rang. ''Next stop: Momaku Rose.'' We got up and gather our luggage and got off the train. ''Should we find a hotel first and then head towards the client?'' I asked, and they nodded. ''Sounds like a plan to me. Lucy, Miley you two are coming with me. I'm sure the guys can find TWO hotel rooms by themselves, right?'' Ever said as she connected her arm with mine. I smiled when Laxus said fine. ''I'll call you over a lacrima to tell you which hotel we're staying at.'' Laxus added and we parted our ways. ''Ok, where are we going Evergreen?'' I ask her and she smiles. ''You can call me Ever and we're going shoppinggg...'' She said with sparkles in her eyes. I laughed and got excited too. Miley only sighed and relaxed in my arms. I think she's way too tired to go shopping. ''Miley? Are you tired?'' I ask her. ''No, just focusing for any danger that might come our way.'' She said and smiled at me. ''Oh, ok. Thank you.'' I said and smiled back. ''So Ever? Where do you want to go?'' I ask and she still had sparkles in her eyes. ''Well, I don't really know, but let's go see if they have a magic shop here.'' She said and pulled me and Miley along with her. ''Okay.''

With the guys

Bickslows P.O.V.

We started searching for a hotel. ''Sooo... Do you like her?'' I asked Laxus suddenly. He looks at me surprised. ''No. She's nakama and I don't like her that way.'' He said with a voice that I know way to well. ''Hahaha... Sorry, just asking.'' I said and my dolls repeated my last word. I will get him to his sences, or she might do it for me. Ohh.. Maybe she'll do something nasty to him.. Hehehehe.. I can already see them. No, wait. That's disgusting. I need to stop thinking about how she would make him to his sences, or lose them. ''Hahahaha..'' I laughed, but I didn't realised I did it outloud. ''What's so funny?'' Freed asked me. ''Oh, nothing. Hey, there is a hotel. Let's go look in there.'' I said and already started walking towards it. ''Wait for us Bickslow.'' I heard Freed shout.

Laxuss P.O.V.

What the hell? Why did Bicks thought that I like Blondie? I don't like her like that. She's family, she's nakama, nothing more, nothing less. _'Yeah, keep telling yourself that.'_ The voice in my head said. I will. I don't like her that way. ' _Yeah, and pigs fly.'_ The voice responded. Fuck off. I said in my head and just ignored the voice in my head. Bicks suddenly said he saw a hotel so me and Freed followed him. It was called Midnight Memories. Whatever. ''Yo, guys! I'm going to the bar. Call Blondie, Miley and Ever which hotel we're staying at.'' I yelled at them and went to the bar. I know Freed and Bickslow can book 2 rooms for us.

I walk in a bar and sit at the end of the bar, while the bartender asked me what I would like to drink. ''A beer.'' I simply said and put my soundpods on. The bartender put my drink infront of me and I put the jewels on the bar. Suddenly I heard a very familiar voice but I couldn't place it. I look around me and then I saw her. The woman that I thought was dead. The woman nobody knew about. The woman that even Makarov didn't knew she existed. The woman that only I know was alive, but even then, I thought she was dead. I stand up and start walking towards her, not blinking of fear that she might disappear on me again. She looks at me and looks surprised. ''Sis? Is that really you? Are you rea...'' I stopped in midsentence. She hugged me. I hugged her back. ''Hello, brother.''

 _Sit and please review or send me a message to tell me your opinions. Thanksss:*orry about not posting for so long. I have a summer job so I don't have much time to write. Here's a new chapter. Hope you guys like_


End file.
